The invention relates to a recording method for data which have been or are being generated at a data source in a time sequenced manner and are transmitted via a digital network to at least one recording device for storage.
An example of data which are generated at a data source in a time sequenced manner are video/audio data. A data acquiring device, which for example comprises a camera or a microphone, generates a data stream which contains corresponding image information or sound information, the time sequence of the data being of major significance.
Recording methods of this type in conjunction with video data are also known by the designation NVR (networked video recording). The data acquiring device feeds data streams of digital video and/or audio data into the digital network and the recording device, which is for example a computer with sufficiently large storage capacity, records the data. The recording is performed in this case in particular for archiving and/or evaluation.
Since the digital network pre-exists and, in particular, exists independently of the data acquiring device and the recording device, this allows video surveillance systems, for example, to be formed in a simple way.